bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Invasiongineer059
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mayuri Kurotsuchi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Arrancar109 (talk) 12:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey there! Talk pages on this wiki are meant for discussing the upkeep of the article, not the article's subject. If you want to ask those questions, you should go to the Questions and Answers forum or the Bleach Answers Wiki. Judging by your questions, however, it seems that you're not very far into the series, so you may just wanna keep reading/watching to find out Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rudeness Well, telling someone that you don't think their explanation is good enough is hardly a nice or proper response, but let's go into more detail here. You asked a question about something in the series that was all but explained in-universe: Rukia was faking her emotions by telling Ichigo that she never wanted to see him again so that he wouldn't get killed by Byakuya and Renji (he was already on the verge of death as it was, so killing him wouldn't take much anyway). The fact that she was crying as she left and later felt hope at the idea of Ichigo rescuing her only further cements this as proof that they never stopped being friends. It's bad enough that you somehow ignored this and acted like Kubo just flipped their relationship on its head with no rhyme or reason, but then when someone was decent enough to explain all that to you without any sass or sarcasm, you pretty much told them "no, that explanation doesn't fit with what I think, so it can't be right". That is incredibly rude. That's the equivalent of saying something like "I don't like the idea that Byakuya was crying while asking Ichigo to save Soul Society in his stead because he felt guilty about pushing his responsibility onto a Human, can someone give me another reason that better fits my view of the storyline?" No matter what you may think about the subtle details of a given situation, Occam's Razor is pretty much always in effect, especially for a shonen series like this. Hell, if you'd simply tried providing some sort of evidence to the contrary that supported your idea, you wouldn't have come off anywhere near as callous and ignorant, but what you did instead was both lazy and, again, rude.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC)